


Lipstick cherry all over the lens

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camboy!Peter, M/M, Peter masturbating on camera, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7016509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter is a camboy and Chris pays to watch him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick cherry all over the lens

Peter locks the door to his apartment behind him before dropping his bag to the floor. He's got three papers due in before the end of the week, and only one of them is in any sort of position to be considered even half way done. Which means he should get his laptop and his books and start working on at least that one, if not the others.

And at least he should be grateful that that's an option, that he doesn't have roommates who come and go and party all night. Should be grateful that his father at least deigned to pay out for an apartment while Peter was studying, even if it came with the constant admonishment that he should be more like his sister, should keep his head down and get the same perfect grades that Talia did.

Rubbing a hand over his eyes, Peter tries not to think about his family, about the phone call last night that was nothing more than his mother trying to fake an interest in how he was doing, and his father once again bitching that Peter hadn't joined his fraternity. As though hanging around with a group of jocks who thought that getting drunk and getting their dicks wet were the only important things in life.

Looking at his watch, Peter reaches down into his backpack, pulling his laptop out and carrying it through to the second bedroom. When his father had handed him the keys, he'd said that Peter should use it as study, or an office, like that was the intelligent use of space. And Peter had nodded and made appropriate noises, all the while knowing exactly what he was going to use the room for.

~

You tug the tie away from your collar as you walk into your apartment, placing your briefcase next to the sofa before heading through into the bedroom. The jacket is the first thing that comes off, before you methodically strip the suit away from your body, carefully removing Mr Argent from yourself and becoming Chris as you pull on worn jeans and a t-shirt that's seen better days.

Heading back into the kitchen, you flick on the coffee machine. There's leftover takeaway in the fridge, and that's what you have for dinner. You check the time after you wash the dishes, your watch telling you that you still have ten minutes before the show starts.

Walking into the room you converted into your office, you turn on your laptop, waiting for it to boot up. This is your personal laptop, the one you never use for work, so the link to the website is directly on your desktop, allowing you to click straight through to it.

There are others already in the room, but Pup hasn't arrived yet, and the video box that takes up most of the screen is still black.

~

Peter logs onto the website, the light on his camera flashing red as he types in his username and password, officially opening the video chatroom.

There are already a dozen guys in the room, all of them nothing more than a list of usernames. Peter's eyes scan the list. He recognises all of the names apart from one, that guy must be a newbie. But Peter doesn't care, BigDick45 is as welcome in the room as anyone else is, so long as he's paid his money.

He bites back a huff of annoyance as he sees MasterDaddy's name there. It means Peter's in for a night of being called a fucking whore desperate for cock and constant demands for private sessions. (Which he's more than willing to do so long as the money is right, but there's only so many times he can resist rolling his eyes while being told to fuck himself harder with a dildo.)

The other names on the list are regulars that are pretty easy to handle and please, except for, oh-- Peter can't stop the smile from coming to his lips as he sees that SilverHunter is in the room. He knows it's stupid to feel closer to any of these people. After all, they're all just sad little men on the other end of a computer, paying Peter so they can tell him what to do while they jerk off, but there's something about Silver. He's not like the other ones. Sure, he still pays for private sessions, still tells Peter to pinch his balls, or to fill himself with a plug before jerking off. But it's almost like he's asking instead of demanding, calling Peter baby and sweetheart, instead of whore and slut, like some of them do.

Peter does one private session after his group ones, and it's generally with whoever offers the most money. But lately, he's found himself taking Silver's offer, regardless of whether it's the highest or not.

_GreyStud53 >> Baby boy, are you there?_

The beep on his computer draws Peter's attention, and he realises that, although he's opened the room chat, he hasn't actually opened the video stream yet. Scrubbing a hand over his eyes, he runs his fingers through his hair to tousle it slightly, before smiling and reaching out to start the stream.

He bites his lower lip as he looks into the camera. "Hey."

~

The black screen flickers to life to show Pup sitting there, his teeth worrying at his lower lip. And you're tempted to tell him that he shouldn't do that, that it'll make his lips dry and rough, but you don't. Because there's something about him looking coy that makes your cock throb. Even though you've watched this boy slide a dildo into his ass, watched him fuck himself with a plug, you still don't want to take that veneer of innocence from him.

Opening your jeans, you free your cock. You're already hard, precome gathering at the head to slip down your shaft.

Pup is looking into the camera, pulling his t-shirt over his head, and you realise it's in response to someone asking him to get naked. He always starts off clothed, waiting until someone tells him what to remove, or how slowly to strip for them. It's sometimes a crapshoot in the group chat, words typed over words and a dozen people all asking for different things. It's why you prefer the private chats, with Pup listening to no one except you.

It used to be that it was a 50/50 chance as to whether you got to have a private chat with Pup, but more recently, you've been getting them every time you've asked for one. And you know that it's probably because you're offering the most money, but there's part of you that hopes it's because Pup wants it to be you.

You've seen how some of the others talk to him in the chat, the derogatory names they call him, the way they tell him to beg for Daddy's cock. And you'd like to think that you're nothing like those men, but you're still sitting here, watching a kid at least 20 years younger than you are jerking off as a bunch of people tell him to go harder, faster. You're exactly the same as they are, you're just politer about it.

~

Peter pulls his t-shirt over his head, dropping it to the ground. Trailing fingers over his chest, he pinches at his nipples, reddening them. Two of the guys tell him to pinch them harder, and another is telling him to get his cock out already. He compromises by keeping one hand on his nipples and sliding his other down to his jeans, slowly drawing the zipper down.

The camera is framing his entire body, and he's had enough practice at this to know how best to move so it looks good on screen. Slipping his fingers into his jeans he frees his cock. He's not hard, not yet, but he'll get there.

There are already messages coming through telling him to jerk himself, to get himself hard for four different Daddies. A few of the guys aren't talking, but Peter's used to that. There are normally some men in the room who don't say a thing, who sit back just to watch. It doesn't bother Peter that they don't talk, they pay their money the same as the rest of them. If they want to spend their cash just to say nothing while watching Peter, well, it all spends the same way.

Wrapping his fingers around his cock, Peter starts to jerk himself. His cock thickens in his grip, hardening as he strokes himself. There are messages coming up on the screen, telling him how hard and how fast, telling him that Daddy wants him to beg, wants him to spurt his cummies. And Peter's highly impressed with himself for not reacting to that one, for not telling BigDickDaddy to fuck right off and not come back. Instead, he just moans "Daddy--" and speeds up the strokes along his dick.

~

You wonder if you're the only one who notices the slight tension in Pup after BigDickDaddy (and, fuck, you 're assuming the guy has a two inch dick and an even lower IQ) types his genius comment. It's gone as soon as you notice it, Pup's shoulders relaxing almost as soon as they tense. He continues to jerk his cock, soft breathy moans coming from him, interspersed with the occasional "Daddy--" and "Yes--"

You're stroking yourself gently, because you want to make this last, hoping that you'll get the invite into the personal room after this.

Pup's hand is speeding up, and you can tell that he's getting close. He's biting at his lower lip in that way that he does when he's feeling his orgasm come up on him. Not like he does at the start of these sessions, where Pup nibbles at his lip and lowers his eyes coyly, but like he can't help himself. Bites his lip like the pleasure is cresting in him and he can't do anything to keep it inside.

"Come on, baby--" you murmur.

Pup's breathing is getting higher, pitchier with each stoke over his cock. Pup's movements stutter slightly, and then he's coming, spilling white over his fingers. You pinch the base of your cock to stop yourself from coming, the sight of Pup's orgasm nearly triggering your own.

You find your mouth watering as you watch Pup lift his fingers to his mouth and start to lick his come off them. When his fingers are clean, he leans forward, his eyes looking heavy and sated as he looks into the camera.

"And now I'm taking bids for a private session," he says. "PM only, I'll ignore any bids in the main room."

You reach out and open a private session, typing a figure into the window.

~

Seven out of the twelve guys send Peter private messages. He ignores two of them straight away; he'd barely send nudes for that figure, never mind anything else. They're both newer subscribers to his room, and it's not the first time they'd offered bids that are too low. But that's fine, they'll learn if they want to see more of him.

The highest figure is GreyStud53, nearly $200 dollars higher than the next bidder. And there's a lot Peter can do with that money. He knows that he needs more books for next semester, and even if his father will buy them, they won't come without a lecture and the added commentary that continues to compare Peter to his sister, that he should be more like the precious Talia.

It's been a long week, and there's part of Peter that just wants to curl up in bed and ignore the rest of the world. But, he can't. Not now, not tonight. Tonight he's got to paste on a smile and bat his eyelashes and tell Daddy how much he needs Daddy's dick. Only--

Reaching out for his keyboard, Peter types the password for the private room to the successful bidder and grins into the camera as he tells the others he hopes they have better luck next time.

He closes down the main room, and opens the video stream on the private one.

_SilverHunter >> Hi, baby_

Peter smiles, feeling the centre of his stomach unclench. "Hey--"


End file.
